1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, an organic electroluminescent device and a method of driving the same.
2. Background of Related Art
An organic electroluminescent device is a self light-emitting device that emits light having a predetermined wavelength when a certain voltage is applied thereto.
FIG. 1 is a plane view illustrating an organic electroluminescent device according to an example arrangement. Other arrangements are also possible. More specifically, FIG. 1 shows an organic electroluminescent device 100 that includes a panel 104 and an integrated circuit chip 106.
The panel 104 includes a cell circuit 108, data lines 118 and scan lines 120A and 120B. The cell circuit 108 has anode electrode layers 110 and cathode electrode layers 112.
A plurality of sub-pixels 114 are formed in cross areas of the anode electrode layers 110 and the cathode electrode layers 112. The sub-pixels 114 may include red sub-pixels, green sub-pixels and blue sub-pixels. A red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel and a blue sub-pixel which are located in sequence form a pixel 116 as shown in FIG. 1.
The data lines 118 are connected to the anode electrode layers 110 and transmit data signals provided from the integrated circuit chip 106 to the sub-pixels 114. The scan lines 120A and 120B are connected to the cathode electrode layers 112, and transmit scan signals provided from the integrated circuit chip 106 to the sub-pixels 114. The integrated circuit chip 106 includes a driving voltage source 122 and a driver 124.
The driving voltage source 122 receives a voltage (for example 15V) from an apparatus for supplying power source (shown as element 102). The driver 124 drives the sub-pixels 114 by using a driving voltage (i.e., the voltage provided from the driving voltage source 122). Here, driving voltages for the sub-pixels are substantially different according to the sub-pixels.
Nevertheless, the organic electroluminescent device 100 may set a driving voltage for every sub-pixel 114. For example, although a green driving voltage of 12V may be required for the green sub-pixels, 15V corresponding to the red sub-pixels may be set as the green driving voltage. Accordingly, power consumption of the organic electroluminescent device may be increased.
In addition, the driver 124 may use a driving voltage source 122 irrespective of the sub-pixels 114, and therefore interference may be generated between sub-pixels. As a result, the sub-pixels may not display a desired image.